Of Heroes, EVOs, and Aliens
by Indilwenlily
Summary: Robin finds himself in the world of Generator Rex, along with Ben Tennyson, both trying to get home, while Joker, Zombozo, and a certain EVO Hunter have other plans for them. No pairings, father!son fluff with Bruce/Dick and Rex/Six.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, Generator Rex, or Ben 10… if I did, this would have happened _long_ ago!

Prologue  
>It was a Dark and Stormy Night<p>

Ok, so I know this is really cliché, but it was a dark and stormy night .I fought against the bonds as hard as I possibly could. Batman was out cold on the floor and Joker was getting closer. Closer. He kept coming, laughing the whole way, occasionally leaning against a wall for support.  
>To say that I was afraid was an understatement. I was absolutely terrified, definitely not feeling the aster on this one.<br>It wasn't supposed to be like this. We had noticed strange activity in an old warehouse and went by to investigate. We weren't expecting Joker to be making some sort of… machine, and nor were we expecting an ambush of clowns. We easily took out the lackies, but before either of us knew was a happening, Bruce was being whapped on the head and Joker was pouncing on me with bear tape. No, not duct tape, but bear tape! That stuff is deadly when on skin, and he was kind enough to place it over my mouth and remove my gloves. Gotta love crazy people.  
>The machine behind Joker was making all kinds of weird noises, screeching, humming, popping, and other such sounds that clearly unstable machines make. There was lightning clapping onto it from the storm outside. It seemed like a perfect Frankenstein movie, especially when he reached me, hoisted me over his shoulder—despite my kicking and screams through the tape—and chucked me into the mess of metal.<br>God it hurt so bad! As soon as my wet body—which had been picking up excess water from the rain leaking through the old roof—hit the metal, there was nothing but pain. I gave up trying to hold in a scream and allowed the sound to erupt from behind the tape, but all it did was damage my poor vocal cords.  
>I barely registered the crazed man's laughter over the sound of electricity coursing through my body and my screaming. He was laughing, but then he was screaming. I pulled my eyes open and barely saw Batman standing above the man. I could tell that behind the cowl, he had murder in his eyes, and before I knew it, Joker was being tossed into the machine as well. I really don't know how to describe this machine, but it was more like a giant hole in a pile of metal with buttons… if that makes sense.<br>"Hang on, Robin," I faintly heard my father's voice. "I'll get you out."  
>Joker started laughing again, laughing and screaming at the same time.<br>"It's too late!" the crazed man cried through his laughter. "You've done it now, Batsy!"  
>There was a flash of light, when suddenly… nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. It was terrifying, but when I finally opened my eyes again, I was lying on the ground in the middle of a storm. I dreaded the lightning in the sky, looking like it was grabbing at me. I tried to move, but couldn't feel my legs… couldn't feel anything, but my legs worried me the most. I moved my head to one side and managed to see underneath me. I wasn't on flat ground… I was lying on a car with apparently had a sunroof, because from the top of the car where I was, there was a chunk of glass sticking into my back. Now it was time to worry about my legs.<br>I waited a minute before moving my arms. Apparently bear tape can be broken with electricity, though my mouth wasn't so lucky, as it was still stuck. I pushed myself up slowly, breathing heavily as I felt the glass rip free from another chunk. It wasn't going to come out easily, which meant that there would be some damage.  
>I pulled myself from the car and slowly lowered myself to the ground. I was in an alley and knew that even if I couldn't walk, my only chance of getting help was to get to the main road that was about 10 yards away. I allowed myself to fall on my chest, using my arms to brace myself from the fall. I had chunks of glass lodged into the palms of my hands now, but I ignored it and pulled myself through the alley. I just hoped that nobody would come and mug me; all I had on me were Birdarangs, but they were still useful to have on hand.<br>As I pitifully crawling onto the adjoining sidewalk, just to be thrown back by possibly the strongest gust of wind I had ever felt. I flew back into the ally and smashed into the ground head first. From my annoying position I saw a giant monster, shrinking into a human, then a kid around Wally's age stepping in front of the ally entrance and brushing his hands together as if to wipe the off. Another kid showed up next to him, and the high fived before noticing me laying on the ground.  
>"Hey, kid," the first kid said, running over to me. "You ok?"<br>"Rex, we need to get back to base," an adult voice called.  
>"Six, hang on, we've got a problem!"<br>I saw a man run into the ally and skid to a halt behind the kid, apparently Rex.  
>"What happened here?" he asked, very straight to the point.<br>"Don't know," the other kid said.  
>Rex started waving a hand over my mask, calling out "Helloo, anybody in there?"<br>I gently grunted behind the tape, signaling that I could hear them.  
>"Hang on," the man who must have been Six said to me, hitting a button on his ear. "Holiday, we have a problem. Have medical equipment ready for us."<br>The man got closer to me, and I instantly remembered the Joker, getting closer and closer. The machine, the pain. I winced as recoiling from the man shifted the glass in my back, crying out through the tape.  
>"We're not going to hurt you," Six said, holding up his hands. "We just want to help."<br>I really had no other option, so I relaxed and let Six pick me up, resting my head against his chest as holding it up became a challenge and I felt my eyes drooping shut behind my mask.  
>"Wait, we're bringing him back to base?" Rex asked.<br>"We're going to help him," Six replied, and that was all I heard before blackness took over…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Happy Days

When I opened my eyes, I was sent into some kind of intense panic that I had never felt before. First of all, I was not in Wayne Manor, Mount Justice, or the Batcave. Bruce never took me to hospitals, and the sunlight coming through the window said that I wasn't in the Watchtower. The second reason? I was, of course, strapped down. Or at least my hands were, because my legs still had no feeling in them, which caused more panic when I realized that. The third? My mask was gone. Like, really gone; I couldn't find it anywhere from my position on the thin mattress.

A door on the far side of the room slid open and a woman walked in holding a tray with a glass of water and what looked like medical supplies; bandages, tape, etc. On instinct, I tried to pull away as she moved closer, but the restraints held me in place.

"Calm down," the woman said, setting down the tray and sitting on a stool next to me. "You were thrashing around, so we had to restrain you to keep you from hurting yourself anymore."

I watched closely as she removed the restraints and smiled at me. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, walking over to the tray, still watching me.

I nodded slightly, finding my voice non-existent.

She came back with the glass and lifted my head with one hand and held the cup to my lips. It was strange, having a complete stranger who may have well been considered a kidnapper, holding my head up and giving me water.

She pulled the glass away after a few seconds and set it back on the tray.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked.

I thought about saying "Robin, of course," but then realized that it was pointless, because they clearly already knew who I was. "Dick." I said. "Dick Grayson."

"Nice to meet you, Dick," she said, smiling. "I'm Doctor Rebecca Holiday."

"Where am I?" I asked, moving to sit up, which was much more difficult than I thought it would be, so Holiday came over and helped me, pushing up on the upper part of my back.

"The White Knight's base," she said.

"Who are the White Knights?" I asked, extremely confused.

"We're kind of like EVO control. Our methods are different from Providence, so we work in secret. Or, partly secret."

"What's an EVO?" I asked, watching as she returned to the tray and picked up a cloth that had apparently been soaking in a small bowl of water.

She gave me a strange look before asking, "You're not from around here, are you?" She paused. "I need to clean your wounds again."

I nodded my approval and noticed for the first time the many bandages wrapped around my hands, arms and chest. She removed the fabric from my chest first, and I figured that the wound was the one on my back.

"It all started five years ago," she began, telling the entire story as if it were common knowledge to any living thing. She eventually started removing bandages from my arms, and asked "Where did you get these burns?"

I stared at the vile looking things for a few seconds before I actually realized what could have caused it. "Lightning."

She looked horrified at the thought, "What were you doing out in the middle of a storm?"

"I wasn't," I said. "At least, I didn't start out there… I was in a warehouse with Batman… he was about to pull me out of the machine Joker had made, when there was a flash of light, and I was on top of the car int eh ally."

"Who's Batman?"

"WHO'S BATMAN?" a scream erupted. We both looked over and saw the kid from before, Rex, standing in the doorway holding a pile of comic books.

"You know Batman?" I asked, hoping that Bruce was somewhere nearby.

"Of course!" he said. "And you're Robin, aren't you?"

I nodded eagerly, "in the flesh!"

"I always knew you guys were real!"

My hope faded and I stared at him. "Of course we're real."

"Well, now it's confirmed, but you used to just be characters in comics."

"Rex, where did you get those?" Holiday asked, eyeing the stack in his hands.

"Noah let me borrow them," he said matter-of-factly.

"Can somebody tell me what I'm doing here?" I asked, interrupting the silent battle between the two.

"What do you mean by 'here'?" Rex asked.

"This world," I said. "It's not mine. I need to find Bruce, I-" I cut myself off, throwing off the thin sheet and pushing myself off of the table, forgetting about my… problem. I fell right to the floor, but continued to drag myself, not caring how ridiculous I looked. I had to find Bruce and I wasn't going to wait around.

"Rex, stop him," Holiday said, and suddenly I was being lifted up by a massive robotic hand.

"Let me go!" I screamed, punching at the hand. "I need Bruce!"

"Dick, you're going to hurt yourself," Holiday said, motioning for Rex to set me back on the table. "Can you calmly tell me who Bruce is?"

"He's-" I started, but was interrupted by Rex.

"He's Batman, duh!"

"Rex, why don't you go find Ben and take him to see Noah," Holiday suggested, and Rex took the hint.

After the door slid shut, Holiday turned back to me. "Now, who is Bruce?"

"He's my…" I thought for a minute. Nobody had ever really seriously asked me who Bruce was before. I mean, they already knew that he was Batman, but what did I call him? My Warden? that made it sound like I was in prison though.. "My dad."

"You're father is Batman?"

"Well, sort of. He adopted me."

"What about your real parents?"

"They…" I hated talking about them. It was always a tough subject, but it seemed important if they were going to get me home. "They were murdered a few years ago."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 13," I said, noticing her mazed expression, though I'm still not sure if it was because of my size, or because I was Batman's partner.

She didn't say anything for a while, so I broke the silence, "Will I be able to walk again?"

She looked stunned at the question, but really, I probably sounded like a scared child when I asked it. But I guess that's just what I was; a scared kid who hadn't hit puberty yet.

"We're working on that," she replied. "There's a pretty good chance for you, because you're still young, and the glass didn't get too far in. It will take time, though, and it will be painful."

I smiled at her, "Lady, pain is part of the job description."

HERO_EVO_ALIEN

It had been weeks… about 2 or so, maybe a little more. I had actually popped a few stitches in my back with my attempt at dragging myself from the room, so I was finally able to be moved again now.

You wouldn't believe how happy I was to see Holiday come into the room pushing a wheelchair. I mean, Rex and Ben were great company when they weren't fighting EVOs, but I needed to get out of that bed!

"Am I free to go?" I asked hopefully.

"We can take you around the base and introduce you to Six and White, but I still want you resting."

I sat up as she approached me and began unwinding the bandages, examining the wound for what seemed like the trillionth time in the past 2 weeks. She removed the blankets from my legs and asked "can you try moving your toes again?"

The past two weeks had been the same thing; starting with toes, seeing if they would move. So far there had been no such luck, but this time, I was determined to get something out of the stupid limbs.

I really focused now, trying to be patient. It was a pain, trying to sit still for so long, only trying to move one little thing. Nothing was happening, and the look Holiday had said that we would try again later, but I really was determined this time. I would make it move. I would fight crime again, because if I couldn't do that, then Bruce didn't need me, and it was right into the system for me, so being paralyzed was not an option.

"Dick, maybe we should-" Holiday started, but then it happened; it moved. At first it seemed like a twitch, like in Lord of the Rings, when the guy Gimli killed randomly twitched, so Legolas shot him, but then it started wiggling, moving up and down when I told it to.

First I was smiling, but then I was laughing for the first time in two weeks. I mean, Rex was a funny guy, but it was really hard to smile when there was a possibility of being handed over to some crazy foster family who renames you so that you and the other 50 kids all have names of the same letter…

I honestly didn't realize that I had started crying. Very lightly, but the tears were there, and I couldn't figure out why-why would I be sad about moving my toes? I was happy, so maybe… maybe this was the first time I had been truly happy since my parents died. Since Bruce took me in and made me the Robin to his Batman.

"I told you I would fly again," I said in response to the look of amazement on Holiday's face


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

2 Weeks Earlier

**Gotham City**

**2:47 AM**

**2 weeks Earlier**

"…Open your eyes, Bruce."

Bruce awakened to the sound of Black Canary's voice gently flowing into his ears. It took him a couple of minutes before recalling the accident; the machine, Joker… Robin! "Where's Dick?" he asked, bolting upright, but immediately regretting it as a wave of dizziness rushed over him.

"We're not sure," now it was Flash, examining the broken machine that was sparking occasionally.

"Joker?" he asked, hoping that the psychopath had been found so he could introduce his fists to the pale man.

"Haven't seen him anywhere either," Black Canary replied, helping Batman up.

"How did you find me?"

"We had a mission and you weren't answering our calls, so we used the tracker in your communicator," Flash explained, looking very closet at the machine. "What is this thing anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but Joker threw Robin into it."

"What happened after that?" Dinah asked, following Bruce to the pile of metal.

"I…" Bruce paused, unsure of what to say. "I threw Joker in. I don't know what came over me, Dinah. Dick was in so much pain, it was all I could do, but it just made things worse. It blew up after that. All Joker said was 'it's too late,' before there was that flash…"

Dinah put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Don't worry Bruce; we'll find Dick."

"I think I may know what this thing is!" Barry said, looking closer at the machine.

"What?" Bruce asked, rushing over to Barry's side to see what the speedster was looking at.

"It's some kind of portal. Like, a dimension jumper thing. I'm not sure why Joker would be jumping dimensions, but I think I can rebuild it and figure out."

"How long would it take you?" Bruce asked.

Flash thought about it for a second before replying, "If I can have Wally's help, then 2 weeks."

"Do it. The team will be fine without Kid Flash for a couple of weeks."

"I'll let the team know, but first we need to get you home," Dinah said.

"I need to find Dick."

"Bruce, it's almost 3 in the morning. Dick will be fine for now; he can take care of himself. We can start working on this tomorrow, but right now you need some sleep."

"I can't leave him out there alone, Dinah," Bruce said, his voice getting dangerously low.

"You will be of no use to him if you push yourself too far before we can even get the machine going."

"And what if it's not a portal? What then, Dinah? Dick could be out there with the Joker right now. I'm not going to leave him there for 2 weeks, all alone!"

"We'll be looking, but I know he'll survive for one night. First thing in the morning, we'll start searching," Dinah said, sending Bruce a glare that could rival his own.

The man sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if we find them, I wash to be the one who takes Joker down."

"Never said you couldn't," Dinah said.

"I'm gonna get going," Barry said, heading for the door. "I'll bring Wally over bright and early tomorrow and we'll get started on this."

Bruce nodded and headed to the Batmobile, not bothering to say anything to Dinah or Barry. He would wait until the morning, but as soon as he reached the Batcave, he turned on the GPS scanners and brought a pager to his room, saying a slight goodnight to Alfred on his way.

HEROES_EVOS_ALIENS

**Monson, MA**

**3:04 AM**

Joker leaned against the small _Welcome to Monson_ sign and held his purple cell phone into the air. "Stupid…" he glanced at the sign behind him. "Monson? What kind of a name is that? No matter… what kind of town doesn't have cell reception?" He took and few steps and jumped as 5 bars appeared in the corner of the screen. He began dialing in the numbers when a missal flew towards him.

The clown jumped back, watching as the sign exploded, blowing chunks of metal around.

"Batsy, that was uncalled for, even for you!" Joker said, waving a finger at the approaching shadow. He ran out of the way again when another bomb went flying. "Is this about Bird Boy? He's just some kid, isn't he? Unless… is the Boy Blunder your son? It would make sense though…"

"Shut up," a voice ordered, and the man immediately threw a hand over his mouth, moving it along his lips as if it were a zipper. The man came out of the shadows and towered over Joker, holding a massive bazooka in one hand. His muscles were well defined and he had a mask covering his face. "Prepare to die, EVO."

Joker looked at the man as if he were insane. "EVO?" he asked, contemplating the term before doubling over in laughter. "That's priceless! EVO sounds like EVIL! As in, E-V-I-L!"

"I said, shut up!" the bazooka was now being raised to Joker's head.

"Wait, mind telling me what an EVO is?" Joker asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What are you, stupid?" the man asked.

"Fine, fine, don't tell me, but whatever it is, I'm not one of them."

The man looked skeptical, so Joker got in a position as if pledging allegiance to a flag. "Scouts honor." The larger man lowered his gun and sighed.

"Got a name?" he asked.

"The Joker."

The man smiled behind his mask, "Hunter Cain. I found another like you earlier; pale, clown like guy. His name is Zombozo, you know him?"

Joker spit out laughter, "Zombozo?" he screamed. "What kind of a name is that?"

"What kind of name is the Joker?"

Joker stared at Hunter in disbelief, "Like the playing cards! Joker!"

"Named yourself after a playing card… what's the problem with Zombozo?" A new voice asked, and Joker saw a small man with large red hair hanging by his feet off of a tree branch.

"Zombozo!" Joker said, clapping his hands together. "Nice to meet you, here, shake my hand," the green haired clown reached a hand out, suppressing a giggle as the smaller man reached down from his upside-down position to shake the mans hand. They both jumped back in shock as electricity coursed through the other, but immediately burst into laughter.

"Joker, you fiend, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!" Zombozo exclaimed, leaning back on his heals.

"If you clowns are done here, I have some EVOs to hunt," Cain said, hoisting his bazooka onto his shoulder.

"Wai-wai-wai-wai-wait, Candy Cain, why such a rush?" Joker cried, running in front of the much larger man and holding a hand out to stop him. "You complete us, big fella!"

"I don't complete anything. I have a mission to complete."

"Well, what made you such a boring old fart?" Joker asked, adding a pout to the end.

"It's personal."

"Well, I got thrown into a bucket of acid, can't get worse than that! What about you, Zombo?"

"Wow," Zombozo started. "I got nothing that big…"

"Your turn, Cainy, go ahead! Spill your heart out!"

"No thanks."

"Well, at least tell us why these EVOs are so important then! Maybe we'll even help you! Well, I will, I mean, I've got nothing better to do," Joker said.

"You wanna help?" Hunter asked, "Stay out of my way."

"Let us blow something up!" Zombozo said, flipping down from his branch. "EVOs, cities, people, whatever!"

Joker giggled gleefully, "Wouldn't that be a sight!"

Hunter turned to them, "Fine, but there are some rules."

Joker pouted again, "Who follows rrrrrrules?" Hunter glared at him. "Then again, rules are great!"

Zombozo nodded his agreement and Hunter continued. "First of all, you follow my lead. If I say we fall back, then we fall back. Second, if you clowns get out of hand, I'm out. And third? If you see a kid named Rex… he's mine."

Joker and Zombozo quickly nodded, sporting large smiles as they followed after the larger man. Joker began sadistically laughing as they walked, continuing down the road as the laughter echoed behind them as a trail of disaster was created. Heavy on the 'dis'.

HEROES_EVOS_ALIENS

**Central City**

**5:32 PM**

**Present time**

Bruce walked into the lab with his cape flowing out behind him. Barry and Wally stood beside the machine, examining the finished project. It looked similar to the one Joker had made but less scrappy and more organized.

"All done," Barry said, making his way towards Batman. "All we have to do is go and get Robin now."

"You two aren't coming," Bruce said matter-of-factly.

"Uh, dude, we just worked our butts off building this thing for you, and he's my friend. I think we have a right to go," Wally said, jabbing a finger to Bruce's face.

"You're not coming. End of discussion."

"But-" Wally started, but was immediately cut off.

"You need to be here to turn it back on when we come back," Bruce said, stepping past the speedsters.

"Let it go, Wally," Barry said, following after Bruce. "Bats, this communicator is practically made to connect through dimensions, so once you have Robin, radio us and we'll open it back up."

"Understood. It shouldn't take long."

"We'll be here," Barry said, holding out a hand to Bruce, who took it in turn and shook it. "Bring him back and be safe."

"You too," Bruce said, releasing the grip and turning towards the machine, which Barry moved to turn on.

Batman's cape flew behind him as the machine whirred to life, releasing massive wind bursts. A blue light appeared in the center of the donut shaped machine, constantly growing bigger and bigger until it was a few inches taller than Bruce was, cowl and all. He stepped in, feeling a slight tickle as the light electricity crackled at him, not as powerful with the expert building by Barry and Wally.

Barry watched with worry as the dark man stepped through, praying to any god he knew of that it would work. His eyes widened as he saw the yellow and red flash run up to the opening. "Wally, get away from there!"

"I'm going after him," Wally said, not looking at his uncle. "It's too late to stop me."

"Wally, don't be stupid! Batman will get him, you need to stay here!"

Wally considered this for a minute before turning to Barry, tears evident in his eyes, "What if he fails? What then? I can't lose my best friend, Uncle Barry!" Without saying anything more, the young speedster ran through the portal, making it through just before it shut.

Barry slammed his hand into the wall, creating a small crater. "Mary and Rudolf are gonna kill me…" he groaned, reaching over to a nearby table and grabbing a cell phone.

**Nyack, NY**

**5:35 PM**

**1 Week Later**

Bruce awoke to the sunset in the small village of Nyack. His head was pounding and he noticed the passerby's staring at him as if he were some sort of freak. But then again, he was wearing a bat suit.

He pulled himself off of the ground and made his way into a dark corner, ignoring the small children pointing fingers at him and whispering to their parents. The attention of the children changed though, to the other costumed person. The young redhead known as Wally West, or otherwise Kid Flash, as his yellow costume and red boots shown vibrantly.

Bruce ran into the street and pulled the boy to his feet, dragging him into the alleyway and nearly slamming him against a wall.

"I told you not to come," he growled, and Wally glared at him.

"You're not the boss of me."

"An order is an order. While you are on the Young Justice team, I am in charge of you, and you listen when I tell you to do something."

"Or nothing," Wally added sarcastically. "Like, sit back and wait while my best friend is missing in some alternate dimension!"

Bruce turned away from him, "We need to blend in; people are looking at us."

"Well yeah, you have bat ears and a cape."

"And you're bright yellow, or are you stupid _and _color blind?"

"Ok, ok, we find new clothes, then what? I mean, we don't really know where Di-Robin is!"

Bruce wheeled around on his heals and glared at Wally, "What did you just call him?"

"Uuuuuh Robin?" Wally offered, backing up against the wall. This was going to be a long and hard partnership.

…To be continued...

**Sorry about the double update, guys. I wrote this on TextEdit and after saving it, added things to make it work for DeviantArt and those things got saved, because apparently TextEdit saves automatically! I fixed it though, so no worries!**

**Also, I wanna say thank you, sooooo much for all of the amazing reviews! I love you all and I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a week or so, maybe less :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Worthless

I opened my eyes and I wasn't smiling. It was by far one of the worst dreams I had ever had. I was alone in the room, lying by myself in the dark, and I finally allowed the tears to begin flowing. Bruce was out there somewhere, and I was sitting around waiting for something to happen. I had to be out there trying to get home, but I was useless in my current state.

Then it hit me; if Bruce found me like this, and it couldn't be reversed, he wouldn't need me. Well, Bruce never needed me; Batman needed me. If I couldn't walk, Batman wouldn't need me, so Bruce wouldn't want me around. Next would be orphanages, or at least foster homes, being bounced around, but never staying in one place, because really, who wants to adopt a former acrobat who's confined to a wheelchair?

Two whole weeks and I finally realized what would happen to me if I didn't walk again. No legs, no hero business, no hero business, no home. It was all I knew since my parents died, and without it, I was plain old Dick Grayson, and without that thrill and the business of hero life, I would have to slow down. Slow down and really realize where my life had gone. I would have to accept that my parents were dead and I was an orphan.

I didn't even notice when Holiday came in and began stroking my hair and saying some calm words to me. I didn't, couldn't pay attention to anything besides the fact that if I didn't get better, or even get home, then life as I knew it was over.

The next morning my eyes were sore, and I was reintroduced to the feeling of waking up from crying, which hadn't happened since the night my parents died. I was actually grateful that Bruce hadn't been there the night before, because after that outburst, I would have been on the streets. Batman didn't cry, so therefore Robin didn't cry.

The door slid open and I saw Holiday walk in carrying a tray of food. She didn't say anything as she set the tray down on a side table and helped me to sit up. It was driving me crazy that after 2 weeks I was still too week to pull myself up. Once my hands healed enough though, I would be much better off.

I finally decided to break the awkward silence in the room, "Sorry about last night..."

She turned to me and looked horrified, "Dick, you don't need to be sorry for anything. You've been stronger than any of us expected during this."

"Batman doesn't cry." It wasn't really directed that anyone, but it had to be verbalized.

For a split second I thought she was going to slap me for saying that, but then she calmed down and sat down on the side of the bed, "But you're not Batman, are you? You're Dick Grayson, and for a 13 year old kid, you've seen so much more than anyone your age deserves to."

"I… I don't want to be Batman. Not anymore."

"Why not?" she asked, looking rather curious now.

"There was an… accident. It was supposed to be an exercise, but one of my team members, her subconscious mind took control of the exercise, and we all thought it was real, and everybody… oh god, everybody was dying. I killed them. Not directly, but I was in charge, and I sent us all to our deaths, and to Batman, that's just the price that has to be paid… he doesn't mind letting them die, but that feeling… Wally destroying anything he could, _crying_ over Artemis' death, and M'gann, the way she just collapsed when Superboy was killed.

I knew that it would happen, but I kept asking myself 'What would Batman do,' and it made perfect sense. I mean, it seemed natural to send them to their deaths for the good of the mission, but in the end, Wally and I… we blew up, and I felt every moment of it, every flame that got too close and burned through my costume… All I could do was hold onto Wally, and tell myself that I deserved every burn, every resulting scar, because I had lead my team… my friends, to their death."

"You don't want to do that again, so you don't want to be Batman," Holiday said, more as a statement than a question, and I could have sworn that I saw her wiping some stray tears from her eyes. "Dick, you have been treating the situation how you've been trained. If last night was a fluke in your training, then Batman needs to lighten up, and you need to realize that crying is _not_ weakness."

She got up and placed the tray over my unfeeling legs and started walking towards the door. "Six, Rex and I have a mission, but Ben will come by in a little bit, ok?"

I ate in silence and dozed off after, but was soon awoken to Ben transforming into random aliens and screaming out their names. I tried to ignore it, though. "Swampfire!" Next, "Spider Monkey!" Next, "Humungosaur!" aaaaand again! "Cannonbolt!"

"Will you stop it?" I asked, opening my eyes when I finally couldn't take it.

"Oh, you're up!" Ben said, still as Cannonbolt.

"I've been up for at least 5 minutes, listening to you…"

"Aren't I awesome?"

"Save the world from some psychopaths and I'll get back to you," I said with a smirk.

"Man, I've saved the world from plenty of psychopaths!"

"Human psychopaths? Or aliens? Because, I don't think aliens count as psychopaths, seeing as how their from outer space and are really just evil."

"Oh… but- no, he's crazy… but then- wait, no, he's definitely crazy…"

"Exactly. I mean, you're still a hero, but aliens are kind of a common thing now… I'm amazed both of our governments don't have equipment to deal with them yet. But then again, not all aliens are bad…"

"You guys have good aliens too?"

"Well yeah, haven't you heard of Miss Martian, or her uncle, Martian Manhunter? Green Lantern? Superman?"

"Wait, Superman and the Green Lanterns are aliens? I mean, I thought they were normal people with magic rings!"

I laughed, "Well, they're part alien at least. That, or they just look human… that one always confused me."

"I guess Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian are pretty obvious though… are all Martians good?"

"Well, most. As far as I know, the Green Martians are definitely good, but the White Martians, not so much. They're war lovers, but some of them are against it. Like Miss Martian."

"Wait, Miss Martian is a White Martian?"

"Yeah, it's a little confusing. I mean, she's still Manhunter's niece, but she's just… white. And less human looking than Green Martians."

"You know any other aliens?"

I nodded, "good and bad. I also know Atlantians."

"Isn't that where Aquaman is from?"

I nodded again, "What about you? Are there any good aliens where you come from?"

"You mean you don't know about me?"

"Not really… I mean, I just met you a couple weeks ago, and we haven't really talked that much since… y'know."

"Well, you now my name, so we'll skip that. I'm 16 and am part of an organization known as Plumbers. We basically go around and take care of alien activity and such. I'm teamed up with my cousin Gwen, and her boyfriend Kevin, who used to try and kill me when we were kids, but he's my best friend now, so it's ok."

"Hey Ben!" Rex's voice called from the hall. "You'd never believe who we found out there! Says he knows you or something."

The door opened and Rex walked in, followed by a boy around 17 with mullet-like black hair. He wore a black t-shirt over an off white long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

"Kevin!" Ben exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. "Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Who's your friend?" Kevin asked, nodding his head towards me with a bored look.

"Richard," I said as he walked over and held his hand out to shake. "But my friends call me Dick."

"Dick?" Kevin asked, shaking my hand and laughing. "What kind of a name is that?"

Ben elbowed him in the side and Kevin seemed to become ten times nicer, "I mean, uh, great name. Hear it everywhere." Well, somewhat nicer.

"Wait, if Kevin is from your world, then… that means the portal must have opened again," I said, immediately perking up. "Which means that somebody from my world must have come through too, like Bruce!"

Then it hit me; if Bruce was there, then he would see me like… that. Unmoving and weak, almost pitiful, actually.

"We'll see if anything comes up," Rex said. "And if he does show, we'll find him, don't worry."

I nodded, suddenly hoping that Bruce wouldn't come. I would rather Joker came through than Bruce, to be honest, because Bruce was Bruce, and if he didn't need me anymore, then I would be gone. And that was what I kept telling myself for days, until something finally happened.

…To be continued.

**A/N: Yes, I made a reference to his name… but really, I couldn't help it! I've been holding off for so long, but his name just bothers me! It really does, which is why I named my tablet Wally instead… Anyway, Bruce and Wally will be int he next chapter, and Kevin is here!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo my dear readers! I'm so sorry this has taken so incredibly long, but really, I have been really busy… Easter is about the busiest holiday ever for me, because of all the church services and all the childcaring for said church services… it's just been cray cray, but anyway, I just want to respond to a couple reviews! Yes, I'm gonna try to do this more often, though don't get offended if it doesn't happen every chapter… Some of these are harder to respond to, so if yours doesn't show up on here, please don't be hurt!**

**Celestialstarynight – Don't question DaddyBats…. There is no other way of life haha it's just Dick's imagination, because Bruce would never be mean to him… never ever ever ever ever in my world! =D**

**CHiKa-RoXy – Haha I really don't mind the name, it just sounds weird calling someone that to their face, and it also seemed like something Kevin would say to him **

**Also, you are totally correct about DaddyBats! But I feel like someone in Dick's position would be worried about stuff like this, and not really be in his right mind….**

**Rogue42197 – But of course! He always has to be the one to break the ice!**

**So Everything Until the Break – Well, we'll just see how it happens! I am planning something though, don't worry!**

**JapanRules555 – Thanks for the fave! Also, I used to do longer chapters, but I know personally, I don't enjoy longer chapters, and the longer the chapters, the less chapters there end up being… I just find it much easier to do them shorter, also, because I'm such a busy person, trying to write 6,000 word chapters like I used to is just really hard.**

Chapter 4

How the Lost get Found

**Nyack, NY**

**5:45 PM**

**1 Week Ago**

"When did he tell you?" Batman nearly yelled at the teen, advancing on the boy.

"He didn't! It was a slip of the tongue! Just a stupid nickname we have!"

"A nickname like that?" Bruce snapped, to which Wally didn't respond. "How long ago?"

Wally stared Batman in the eye, resisting the urge to spill out everything his friend had told him. It didn't last him long when the Batglare came along, and suddenly words were flying from his mouth before he even know it. "It was a while back when we first started the Team!"

Batman didn't say anything, but Wally could nearly see the gears turning in his head. "Bats, before you do anything… rash, you need to know."

"Know what?" Bruce snapped, turning on the boy, anger flowing off of him in waves.

"He needed someone to talk to… someone his own age."

"You're not his age! You're inexperienced in these things!"

"Oh and you are?" Wally snapped back. "Talking to you was never enough for him! He felt weak if he admitted anything to you! He couldn't be afraid when Batman was around, couldn't be a kid who lost his parents!"

"He brought their murderer to justice, that should be enough!"

"It's not, Bruce! Yeah, he got justice, but what about comfort? He's 13 years old, his parents were murdered what, 4, 5 years ago? He still has nightmares, for crying out loud! We all hear him screaming in the middle of the night, Superboy hears his crying afterwards!"

Bruce was completely silent, his eyes wide behind the cowl. "He… he never told me."

"He never thought he could," Wally said, realizing that the older man really had no idea that these things were going on.

"He should have known!" Bruce nearly yelled, but then calmed down to a near whisper. "I… I should have told him."

"Tell him when we find him," Wally said, hesitantly placing a hand on the man's back.

"Let's go then. We'll find some new clothes and start asking around."

**Harlem, NY**

**3:49 PM**

**12 Days Later**

Bruce and Wally made their way through the crowded streets. They had found odd little ways to make money since arriving in the new world, and had gotten train tickets to the cheapest place they could; Harlem!

The pair had heard stories of the dangers in the city, so they made their runs quickly, asking people on the streets if they had seen a pale Romanian boy with black hair blue eyes, and possibly dressed in black and red spandex. The most they got from the people were some strange looks and a few remarks about how the child had to be in an asylum.

"So where to next?" Wally asked as the sun was starting to set.

"There are still subways running right now," Bruce said, nodding toward the staircase leading beneath the city. He went over to the map at the top of the staircase and took a schedule, "There's one going to Manhattan in a few minutes; we can sneak onto it and be there sooner."

"Sounds good," Wally said, following the man down the stairs. They snuck onto the back of the subway as it was pulling out, entering through the door in the back of the train.

**Manhattan, NY**

**6:25 PM**

To say that they weren't expecting to find anything good in Manhattan would be true. To say they found a clue would be an understatement; they found exactly what they wanted as soon as they got off of the subway.

The earth above them was shaking violently, so they ran up the stairs, Wally eventually out of Bruce's sight as he ran up, skidding to a stop at the top of the stairs at what he saw; A giant monster, slowly walking through the streets, with a boy around his age fighting it with massive mechanical arms.

The monster whapped the boy to the side, sending him crashing into a tall building. Wally did what he thought best and put on his goggles—which he kept out when they stored their costumes—and ran in front of the creature, waving his arms like a maniac and screaming "Hey ugly! Down here!"

The monster immediately turned it's attention to the speedster, slowly moving it's massive head and reaching down to pick up the young hero. Bruce reached the top of the stairs and pulled out some weapons he had stored in his pocket, a grappling hook, some Batarangs, and a few smoke bombs. He grappled above the monster and sent the smoke bombs down first, flying over as they exploded, then following up with several Batarangs.

He landed on a lower roof and saw a man in a green suit running at the monster, jumping unnaturally high and landing on it's back. He then ran up onto it's head and jabbed a katana into it's head, causing it to roar in pain and begin falling to the ground.

The boy's mechanical arms were now gone, replaced by ordinary human hands, as he approached the creature. He placed a hand on it and seemed to be concentrating extremely hard on something as the monster began shrinking down, finally turning into a human.

Bruce landed on the ground next to Wally, and leaned to the boy as the younger made a gesture, "Um, what just happened?"

Bruce shook his head, "No idea."

The man in the suit turned to them and walked over, "Thanks for the help," he said.

Bruce held out his hand to the man, showing off his billionaire smile, "Glad to help out. I'm Bruce Wayne."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Bruce Wayne?" He seemed to contemplate the name for a few seconds. "I'm Six, and that," he said, pointing to the boy behind him who looked like he was about to explode with joy, "Is Rex."

"I'm Wally," the speedster said, stepping forward. "But you can just call me Kid—"

"We'll be on our way," Bruce said, shoving a hand over Wally's mouth and leading the boy away, never letting his smile drop until they were a couple of yards away from the pair.

"What was that for?" Wally asked as soon as Bruce's hand was removed from his face.

"There's something off about them," Bruce said.

"So the kid has powers, you hate everyone with powers!"

"I think they know something about Dick," Bruce said, nodding to the pair who were also whispering to each other, Rex getting very jumpy and excited.

"Why don't we ask them then?" Wally asked.

"No. We follow them and see where they go."

"Or," Wally said, walking away from the older man. "We act like civilized people and just ask."

He ran before Bruce could hold him back, "Have you guys seen a kid, black hair, blue eyes, walking around in spandex?"

"Told you so! It's them, Six, it's Batman and Kid Flash!" Rex was jumping up and down like a maniac now.

"He's safe with us," Six said, eyeing Bruce as he ran to them. "We found him a few weeks ago in an alley."

Bruce let out a sigh of relief, "So he's alive then."

"We'll take you to him. My partner, Dr. Holiday, can explain more when we get there."

"Then let's get going!" Wally urged, hopping from foot to foot.

**Dick's POV**

**7:03 PM**

I sat on my bed silently reading my book. It was all I had to keep me company at the moment, as Ben and Kevin were out somewhere and Holiday was in a meeting with White. Rex had given me a pile of the Batman comics he had borrowed from Noah, so I was making my way through them, looking back on all of the adventures I had with Bruce.

I was placing the book back in it's plastic case when the door flew open and Rex came running in, "You'll never believe who we found!"

Before I knew what was happening, a blur was shoving him out of the way and about 150 pounds—give or take a few—was landing on top of me. I never expected in a million years to see my best friend here, but all I could do in the moment was hug him back.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He yelled at me, gently punching me in the arm.

"I won't," I promised.

He looked me over for a second before coming to a conclusion; "You look like crap."

I laughed, "And you don't?"

"Hey, the Wallmeister always looks good," his smile dropped when he looked to the doorway. I followed his gaze and saw Bruce standing there with Holiday, having a hushed conversation.

"He came…" I whispered, more to myself than Wally.

"Of course he did. Why don't you go see him?"

I felt my heart break in half. No one had told him yet. Rex had failed to mention to my best friend that I could no longer walk. I couldn't do flips, handstands, somersaults, anything. I was a bird with amputated wings.

Bruce came into the room with his hands in his pockets, "Wally, can we have a minute?"

Wally nodded, noticing Bruce's expression and realizing that nothing was really ok.

As soon as the door was closed behind my best friend, Bruce wrapped his arms around me, and I actually found myself giving up the battle with my tears and began crying into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his neck and trying to pull myself as close to him as possible.

Before I knew it, he was lifting me into his arms, onto his lap, rubbing circles on my back. "It's going to be ok," he soothed silently into my hair. "I'm here now, my little Robin…"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Response time! Sorry this took a while… at least, I think it's been a while… I've kinda lost track of time now, but I just wanna make something known quickly! Ok, after this, my other story, I Die Without You will be updated, and it will be like this until they are both done, where this will get a chapter, I Die Without You gets a chapter… get it? Just wanna let you all know now, I do have a plan for updating **

**Japanrules555: I would very much like to bring Rath into this, but I'm not going to for fear of butchering his character. I do agree though, that he is very funny, but I'm not the best at writing humor, so I don't wanna bother right now. Maybe if I do a pure Ben 10 story, then I might**

**CHiKa-RoXy: I'm just gonna start with something totally unrelated to your review, but… WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR SCREENNAME? Just kidding! But really, hahaha it takes me so long to spell it and get all the letters right!**

**I'm really happy I made you smile though! And tears are good too! These little happy tears now are practice tears for when I take over the world with insanity and everyone is laughing until they cry! =D**

Chapter 5

Rogues Are We

**Nyack NY**

**5:26 PM**

"Hellooooooo Nyack!" Joker sang as the trio drove by the _"Nyack Welcome's You"_ sign.

"Shut up," Hunter said from the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel, the other resting out the open window.

Joker crossed his arms and pouted, "Well, you're no fun!"

"No fun at all!" Zombozo agreed.

Hunter slammed on the brakes, "If you want to leave, then go right ahead. No one is stopping…" he trailed off, sticking his head out the window.

"What's up, Candy Cane?" Joker asked, leaning up to the front of the car.

"I smell an EVO nearby."

Joker clapped his hands gleefully, "Sounds like fun!"

"Let's go get it!" Zombozo yelled, shoving the door open and hopping out of the car.

Hunter got out of the car and opened up the trunk, revealing an arsenal of weapons, varying from bazooka's to small daggers. He pulled out a belt of grenades and pulled it over his shoulder, then removed a shotgun from a shelf on the side of the trunk. He then pulled out two more shotguns and handed them to Joker and Zombozo, loaded his own, and smiled, cracking his neck, "Let's go."

The trio stalked through the streets, ignoring the terrified looks the people gave them as they walked. Before long, the ground started shaking and an EVO popped out behind them. It wasn't huge, but wasn't small either.

Joker started laughing again as he turned and started shooting at the creature, who in turn, opened it's mouth in a roar and began whapping at the villains. The roar was cut short, though, when a grenade was thrown into it's mouth, causing the creature to blow up within a few seconds, splattering blood and guts everywhere.

Joker stood next to Zombozo, simply staring at the place where the EVO had just been seconds ago, before sending a high five at the shorter clown, jumping up and down laughing, screaming "Let's do it again!"

Hunter ignored the two as a crowd of people ran over, thanking the man for his help.

"My name is Tom," a man said, stepping to the front of the crowd. "I'm the mayor of Nyack. On behalf of the town, I would like to thank you for getting rid of that EVO for us."

"Has there been any other trouble lately?" he asked, wanting to be sure to destroy any EVOs he could while in the area.

"Now that you mention it, a couple weeks back, a man dressed as a bat came through here. Now, I'm not saying he was an EVO, but he had some kid with him, seemed pretty mysterious about things."

Joker turned around at that, skipping over to the man, "You mean Batsy is here?" he asked, cackling evilly, "That means that Jolly Ol' Robbie is here too!"

"Ignore him," Hunter said in response to the strange looks of the crowd. "We'll be on our way."

Hunter grabbed Joker by his bright purple jacket and pulled him to the truck, Zombozo skipping behind them.

"That the Batman you were talking about?" Hunter asked as he let Joker go at the door of the backseat.

"Yes!" Joker said, hopping into the car, "And if Bats is here, then Bird Boy is here too!"

"Well boys, looks like we're switching targets," Hunter said, pulling out of his crooked parking job and turning around, driving away from Nyack.

**The Plant**

**6:04 PM**

**One week later**

Bruce had refused to leave my side since he and Wally had arrive, which I didn't mind at first, but after several days, some privacy was much needed. My moment of alone time finally arrived when he would leave at 6:05 to get dinner, coming back at about 10 after with two trays of food.

As soon as he left the room, I sighed in relief. Alone at last. I loved Bruce's company, but I still needed some space. I lay in silence for about a minute when I felt something. It wasn't like an itch or a tingle, but more like something was there that hadn't been in a long time. I focused really hard on the source, wondering where it was coming from, until I realized. I lifted up the sheets, like a child checking under the bed for monsters before going to sleep.

There it was again; a twitch. It was very small this time, but it was there. I looked closely, and tried to tell my toes to move. I jumped back in surprise when they did! I kept wiggling them, over and over, my smile growing bigger every time they moved.

I looked at the clock; 6:07. Bruce wouldn't be back for another 3 minutes, but it was like Christmas morning, waiting for your parents to wake up just to open the presents, when you've been waiting for hours. I did all I could in the moment, knowing my legs still wouldn't support me yet. I screamed.

"BRUCE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He didn't come, so I tried again. Still, there was no sign of my mentor, so I tried once again, wishing he were part Kryptonian. Superboy could have heard me.

"Bruce!" I tried one last time, and this time was greeted by a panicked Bruce Wayne, running through the door, dropping the trays of food on a small table on his way in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking around the room in a frenzy, trying to find any kind of attacker, but then his eyes settled on me, and he began to form a Batglare, but stopped when he zeroed in on my smile, on the way I was still holding up the blankets and hurriedly looking back and forth between my toes and him.

He didn't say anything else, just rushed over, looking at what I was, a massive smile appearing on his face. If a Batglare could bring the temperature in a room below 0, than that smile could have brought the room to a deadly warmth, and there would be rainbows and butterflies everywhere.

"It's moving," I finally whispered. "I can move again!"

I used my free hand to pinch myself as hard as possible, just to be sure this time, but it was real. I was back. I was going to be Robin again!

…to be continued…

**Ok, this one didn't end up as long as I'd hoped, but this seemed like a good spot to end it… I tried going further, but nothing was really working, so the next will be longer! Hope you liked it! **

**Also, the first three people who can tell me what musical the chapter title is from, you get a prize! Like, oh, I dunno, a Young Justice one-shot or drawing, of your choice! (No slash, though, because I really don't like it and don't do it…)**


End file.
